


Greatest News:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ohana Forever: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Acceptance, Children, College, Daughters, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Friendship, Future Fic, General, Marriage, Married Couple, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Grace gets into college, & she tells her ohana, Are they happy, What is their reaction?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Ohana" series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest News:

*Summary: Grace gets into college, & she tells her ohana, Are they happy, What is their reaction?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Ohana" series!!!*

 

Stan & Rachel Edwards were waiting anxiously, as they watched their child, Grace Williams open her letter from UH, & she read it carefully, & she smiled, The Elders knew that the result was success, & they knew that Grace had gotten in, & now they had to tell the rest of their ohana.

 

"I hope everything is fucking okay, Rachel did not say a word, she needed to tell us that news in person", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as he addressed his ohana, as they were making their way to the Edwards' Household. Steve said, "I am sure that everything is fine, Danno, We will be there shortly," It calmed the blond some, & he relaxed as the camaro was traveling down the streets, that warm night.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly climbed out of his cousin, Officer Kono Kalakaua's, Cruze, He looked at his teammate & friend, "Feeling better, Danny ?", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "Yeah, Thanks, Babe". The Beautiful Hawaiian next to him said, "I am sure whatever Grace has to tell us, It will be okay", Rachel opened the door, & let them in with a smile.

 

Stan said, "Guys, Thanks for coming", Grace said smiling, "I got something, I have to show you", she handed them paper, & the Five-O Team read it, & were beaming from ear to ear, Danny smiled, & said, "Come here, Monkey", He hugged her. Kono said, as she kissed her on the cheek, "We are very proud of you", Chin said, winking at his niece, "That's right, You worked so hard". The Navy Seal was full of emotion, "Congratulations, Baby, You earned it", & he hugged, & kissed her, She just broke down, & there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

 

After everyone had composed themselves, Rachel said with a smile, "This calls for a celebration", Everyone had agreed, & Stan ushered them in the living room, & said, "Let's sit down in here, Shall we ?", They all did, & celebrated Grace's next phase in her life, & They knew that she will amount to greatness, & in the future too.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for the next possible sequel!!!*


End file.
